


be my (secret) husband

by askmyknife



Series: Peter Parker, CEO: Multiverse. [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Engagement, M/M, Peter is a CEO, Romantic Fluff, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding, fake rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmyknife/pseuds/askmyknife
Summary: After coming back from Afghanistan, Tony does two things: become Iron Man, and start a new line of security systems to make the world a safer place. All but one CEO in the industry are extremely mad. Peter Parker, CEO of Parker Enterprise, is actually a sweetheart and charms Tony instantly.But to keep the media away from their relationship, they pretend to be rivals until Tony can't take it anymore.--n.b. this is a repost from my old account. :)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker, CEO: Multiverse. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437910
Comments: 10
Kudos: 390





	be my (secret) husband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OctobersLily510](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctobersLily510/gifts).



> original prompt from tumblr: I'm such a slut for secretly married au's so what if your ceo peter and tony are seen as huge rivals for years and years and they keep up the public persona while laughing their tails off in private, and then one of them just casually mentions their marriage one day.

When Stark Industries launched new security systems, Tony had expected that there might be problems with other companies selling the same product. But was he going to back down because of that? Absolutely not - after the whole fiasco of his company selling weapons to the wrong people, Tony had wanted but one thing: make America (and the whole world) safer. And so, yeah, he had designed security systems. It was a good initiative. It did piss off a lot of people, though; mainly the CEOs of the big companies in New York. They knew full well a lot of clients were going to switch to Tony’s company. Who didn’t want Iron man as their security system supplier, am I right? So when Peter Parker, youngest CEO in the security system world, approached him at an event, Tony was sure he was going to have to listean to that pretty man give him an earful.

The opposite happened. Peter Parker was an absolute sweetheart. He thanked Tony for the great new security systems, knowing they would benefit anyone who would buy them, and even went as far as giving him information on how to make them even _better_ , as he had noticed a bug in one of them. Tony had been a CEO for a long time, and never he had seen anyone like Peter. No one helped the competition. No one cared about anything but the money. But Peter– Peter cared about everything else.

Tony had been drawn instantly like a magnet. It was not often that Tony wanted to sleep with someone and also like to know them better - it was usually a one time deal with him. But the more time he spent in Peter’s wonderful presence, the more enticed he was. In the end, he had waited until the event was finished to make a move.

And yet, he was beaten to it.

“Do you want to grab a cup of coffee some time?” Peter asked nervously, chewing down on his lip. Yeah, it was safe to say for Tony that he wanted to be the one biting that lip.

Tony decided he was going to be bold. “How about now?”

Peter chuckled. “It’s– 1 AM.” “And?”

Peter remained silent, and Tony tipped his head to the side. Perhaps not the best time for coffee, but it gave Peter a good idea about just how into him he was. The young CEO ultimately

grinned. “Alright, let’s do it.”

Tony smirked.

There had been several coffee dates after that, and coincidentally they all happened to be in the middle of the night. Kinda felt like Peter had a second job during the evenings, but it all worked out. Tony had trouble sleeping anyway; his sleep never had been the same after Afghanistan. So meeting Peter at 1 AM for coffee became a routine, one that Tony noticed was taking a toll on Peter. He started looking more and more tired, and at first Tony didn’t think it was a pattern, but it was, and he had to say something about it.

“Sweetheart, you do know that we can meet for coffee during the day, right?”

Peter sighed in relief. “Yeah? I just thought–”

“That I only drink coffee at night because of that one time at the event? Yeah, no, I can drink coffee any hour of the day. I just didn’t want to let go anywhere, Pete.”

Peter blushed, and it was so beautiful. _He_ was so beautiful. “Really?”

“You think I often meet with CEO’s of rival businesses in the middle of the night?”

“I hope not.”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, sweetheart. They all hate me. Even if they didn’t, you’re the only one I want.”

Peter’s blush increased by a ten-fold. It was adorable.“You want me?”

Tony could hardly believe that Peter wondered about the matter, because yeah, of course he did; how was that not obvious to him? He supposed he’d have to show him. And so with that in mind, Tony stood from his seat and offered Peter his hand. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Peter smiled and nodded, taking Tony’s hand in his own before he followed suit. “My penthouse is close-by.”

“Lead the way.”

Peter quietly lead them to a building nearby - it had been maybe a 10, or 15 minute walk. Tony hadn’t said a thing - he was simply content holding Peter’s hand into his own. Tony couldn’t remember the last time it took so long to get to that point, but it didn’t matter. Peter was absolutely worth it. If he was honest, though, he couldn’t wait for when they arrived to the building. Tony told himself that he’d wait for when they’d be in Peter’s penthouse before he did anything, but the moment the elevator doors closed, he simply lost all sense of restraint.

He crashed his lips against his, kissing him hard enough to pin him to the elevator wall. Peter _moaned_ against his lips, and fuck, at that point Tony wasn’t even sure that they’d make it to the penthouse. The way Peter cupped his face made him melt, and the way he kissed him back, with so much _need_ – yeah, if Tony wasn’t already head over heels for this guy, now he’d be.

They barely took their lips or hands off of each other afterwards, save for when Peter had to open the door to get inside. They fucked each other’s brains out that night, until both of them passed out, and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The next day, Tony woke up earlier than Peter - no surprise there. He got up and decided take a look at the penthouse - there hadn’t exactly been a lot of time to, huh, have a tour the night before. He had the time to pour himself a cup of coffee (ha) first, and then went ahead and looked around. He checked out Peter’s movie collection, his books, anything peculiar he could find, until he made his way back to the bedroom. He supposed he’d literally just watch Peter until he woke up, but then something caught his eye.

_What the hell was that? A costume?_

Tony picked up the red and blue suit, and widened his eyes when he noticed just what it was. Spiderman suit. _Holy shit._ And there was more than one at that. Holy fuck, Peter was Spiderman. Tony had not seen that one coming. Not even in the slightest.

Whether it was good or bad timing that Peter got up at that exact moment, Tony didn’t know, but Peter paled as he sat up in his bed. “I can explain...”

“You sure you can, bug boy?” Tony rose a brow.

Peter sighed. “When people find the suit, I usually tell them I know the guy...”

“But you _are_ the guy.”

“I am the guy.”

“Hm,” Tony discarded the suit, and walked to Peter’s side of the bed, placing his cup of coffee on

the nightstand before he climbed into bed with _Spiderman._ “You’re not freaking out,” Peter noticed.

“Have to be honest, I find it hot. But I am also worried for your life now, so expect me to become extremely protective.”

“As Iron Man? You gonna protect Spiderman now?” Peter rose a brow. “Always thought he had a cute ass.”

Peter rolled his eyes and took his pillow in hand before hitting Tony with it. It more or less ended with a pillow fight, if you can believe it, before Tony called a truce just so he could kiss Peter. As the sun beamed on them, Tony found himself extremely happy, the happiest he had been since Afganisthan, and even before that. Peter was just too good, and somehow he was _his._

It wasn’t long until Tony got himself a place in New York and permanently moved there. It wasn’t long until Tony’s place became Peter’s too. And, Tony was happy, despite how much shit he was getting for the new developments in his company. God, the mess it was. It was to be expected, sure, but still. He had asked Peter if he wanted to merge his branch with his company, but Peter had told him his share holders would not be happy. As it turned out, even if Peter loved Tony, his board did not. Not surprising - they were like all the other companies.

“What d’you think they’re going to do when they learn that you’re sleeping with the enemy?” Tony asked playfully.

“Oh, they’d fire me,” Peter teased. “I have no idea, honestly. I don’t really care.” “They’re gonna lose their heads when we’ll be married.”

“Married?”

 _Shit._ Okay, so Tony had not expected to say that. Nope. He paled, swallowing hard as he looked at Peter, fearing the worst. Did he just screw everything between them by bringing up the big M? Fuck. Before meeting Peter, Tony had been terrified of that word, so he would know where he’d be coming from. But, Tony was getting old, and there was absolutely no one else in the world he’d want to spend his life with. Only Peter. On some level, to him, it felt like he had been waiting for him all his life. So yeah, Tony Stark had, against all odds, been thinking about marriage. He supposed he should come clean about it.

“Sweetheart–”

“Wait,” Peter paused. “Was that your way of asking me to marry you?”

“What? No. Oh no, baby, you deserve the A game of a proposal. It just slipped. I’ll make it better, I promise.”

Peter smiled. “My answer’s yes.”

What had just happened. Tony stared at Peter, completely dumbfounded. Oh god, this man was going to be the absolute end of him. He couldn’t put into words just how _happy_ and relieved he was. He couldn’t.

“We’re engaged,” Tony stated; saying it out loud made it completely real.

“We’re engaged,” Peter nodded with the brightest of grins.

They must have made love a thousand times that night. From sweet to rough, from love to lust, and Tony couldn’t have been happier. Each time he thought this was the happiest time of his life, Peter showed him an happier moment and Tony couldn’t thank him enough.

They kept up the appearance that they were only rivals, though, because Tony didn’t want the media meddling with them. On the one hand, he wanted to show Peter off and claim him in front of everyone, but on the other, he liked the privacy, and he knew Peter needed it. There was a reason Peter hid his identity and no one knew who Spiderman was - and Tony respected that. They spent most of their time in their home, anyway, so it wasn’t that much of a problem.

When they wanted some couple time outside of the house, they often went abroad. Now, sure, Tony Stark was known everywhere in big cities, but they avoided those. They liked the piece and quiet - they seldom had it in New York City. it was the city that never slept, after all.

They had been in a quiet, beautiful town of New Zealand for the holidays, and Peter had been acting off all day. Tony had given him some space, but his worry had gotten the best of him. He headed outside to find Peter, waiting, surrounded by god knows how many candles. Peter had that smile on his lips; that loving, fond, yet playful smile he always had when he had done something he knew Tony would like. Tony had no idea what was happening, but just by seeing that _smile_ , he knew. Peter had been up to something, and Tony was hardly sure he was ready for it. He was going to yet again make him the happiest man on Earth, no doubt.

Once Peter got down on one knee, Tony knew, at last, what was going on.

“I never thought that soulmates existed, before I met you. I don’t know if you believe in them or if you think I’m crazy, but I think we were meant to be with each other. I wish we had met earlier so I could have more time with you, but I will take every second that I get. I know we’re technically engaged already, but, Tony Stark, will you marry me?”

Tony thought he’d actually cry. “Of course I will, sweetheart.”

“I love you, Tony.”

“I love you too, Peter. And for the record, if soulmates exists, we’re it.”

Peter grinned all the more as he stood back up and Tony kissed him like there was no tomorrow. It turned out that Peter actually got each other rings, each with a chain for their necks. Clever. He knew by now that they had more fun pretending to be rivals and hating each other than coming out. Plus, the privacy had too many perks.

Being secretly engaged soon enough became secretly married; only the important people had attended to the wedding. It had been made on a secret island, with May, Ned, MJ, Pepper, and Rhodey. They didn’t really need anyone else. Rhodey officiated the wedding, and Pepper was Tony’s best man. It had been great.

Going back to real life in New York had been hectic, but expected. Parker Enterprises was growing and it meant that Tony’s security branch needed to work harder. Tony hardly cared; he wanted Peter’s company to flourish over his. He did have to go do an interview about it, though - a stupid formality. Peter was currently prepping him, having finished adjusting his tie.

Peter grinned, and Tony just wanted to kiss him. “You look perfect.”

“So do you, sweetheart, even with those hello kitty pyjama pants. Actually, especially because of

those,” Tony replied. “Now listen, each time I–”

“Each time you say you hate me, it means you love me, and each time you say I’m an asshole, it means I’m a sweetheart. I know, Tony. We came up with this together, remember?”

“Just making sure,” Tony gave him a quick peck. “I’ll be watching.”

Tony was better at doing these things than Peter. The code they had certainly helped, but Peter hardly could stop smiling when they talked about Tony. Almost gave them away everytime. Sometimes it made Tony wonder why they were even doing this, but at the same time, it was fun. Everyone was so damn convinced they were at each other’s throats, especially when over the years, their companies came on top of the security market. It was just too good.

The true drawback about being _secretly_ married was the events they had to attend. Because Tony was more often in his lab and out there as Iron man than anything else, he seldom went out. And because Peter was busy being a CEO and a being Spiderman, he also hardly went out either. Any free time was spent with each other, at home, or somewhere far away, abroad. But, there were still the events. Launches, charity, blah, blah, blah.

And yeah, it would be cool if he could be Peter’s husband there. Publicly. Because as much as there was people trying to get in Tony’s pants because of his alleged single status, there was at least double that amount for Peter, and Peter was one hundred percent oblivious about it. Ironically enough, Peter was able to notice the people after Tony, but not the people after him. It was driving Tony insane. The whole ordeal often ended with jealous, possessive sex, but sometimes, Tony could barely go through the event.

Tonight was one of those times.

Peter looked too fucking cute for his own good and it killed Tony to have to be sitting at a different table than him. Killed him to have to be standing away from him. He wanted to be beside him, to take his hand, or loop his arm around his waist and pull him closer, and away from the people that kept touching his arm.

Tony tugged at the chain around his neck, freeing his ring before he placed it on his finger. He didn’t wait another moment before he walked up to Peter and his two lady friends, Peter’s demeanor changing completely when he arrived.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter said in a stern manner, the two ladies looking up at them with...anticipation? Tony almost wanted to roll his eyes, ironically. He had put on a show for everyone for years about this whole rivalry, yet now, he was annoyed by it.

Tony placed his hand on the cocktail table beside Peter, and Peter widened his eyes in confusion, Tony assumed, when he saw the ring. He quizzed Tony with a look, and Tony answered soon enough. He turned his attention to the two ladies first. “I’d like to have a word with my husband.”

 _Husband._ God, it was so good to finally say it in front of someone else. Fuck, if Tony had known. He just wanted to go around and show Peter off as his husband now.

The ladies seemed confused but didn’t need to be asked twice. They left them alone and Tony sighed. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, I’m just..tired. It was fun to mess with the press and everyone else while it lasted, but... You’re mine, Pete, and I just want to tell the whole world about it.”

Peter smiled. “Yeah, I think I like it way too much when you call me ‘husband’ to continue keeping

it a secret,” he confessed, taking out his ring and placing it in Tony’s hand. “Wanna do the honours?”

Tony smirked, taking Peter’s hand as he placed the ring on his finger. He then looked up at his husband. God, he loved him so much. “You may now kiss your husband.”

“Gladly,” Peter replied, cupping Tony’s face in his hand as he leaned forward to press his lips against his.

The next day, surely enough, the tabloids were all about them. Some had spotted the rings, and many titles were along the lines of ‘rivals to married’ or ‘love found in business rivalry that lasted years’ - no one seemed to have caught on the fact that they were already married, and it didn’t matter. Tony was just happy to be able to wear his ring all the time now, and call Peter his any chance he had.

When Peter came home the following night however, he looked devastated, and Tony worried instantly.

“The board fired me,” Peter confessed, and Tony felt his heart sink. Oh god, it was all his fault. All because he was stupidly jealous, stupidly possessive – and it had cost Peter his lifelong work.

“Really?”

Peter grinned. “No, I’m just messing with you.”

Tony narrowed his eyes. “I’m divorcing you for this.”

Peter snorted as he closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around his husband. He pecked his lips gently, and then replied. “No, you’re not.”

“No, I’m not.”

As if he would _ever_ let Peter go.


End file.
